Automotive steering wheels serve the crucial function of providing the driver of an automobile with the ability to steer the automobile. The steering wheel is attached to a steering shaft, which is responsible for turning the front wheels of the vehicle. In general, a steering wheel is composed of three main physical parts including, the hub plate, the spokes, and the rim.
In addition to providing a steering means, the steering wheel has an important role in the interior design of a vehicle. Currently, there are countless variations of steering wheel color and design. Steering wheel manufacturers may select virtually any color for the foam layer, which surrounds the steering wheel armature. Alternatively, the foam layer may have an additional layer such as wood veneer, leather wrap, or a combination thereof. Steering wheel manufactures may vary the style of a steering wheel by modifying the size and shape of the hub plate or by modifying the number of spokes.
Another major purpose of a steering wheel is to provide a storage location for a driver side airbag module. Driver airbag modules contain airbags and during an automobile crash, the airbag is inflated to minimize the injury sustained by the driver. United States federal law requires driver side airbags in all vehicles, however they add a significant amount of cost to a steering wheel as well as complicate the installment of electronic switches (i.e. horn switch) on steering wheels.
As a result of the large cost associated with a steering wheel containing an airbag module, it is cost prohibitive to allow automobile consumers the option of choosing a design and color for the steering wheel after the vehicle has been assembled. Thus, there is a desire to develop a steering wheel where it is affordable to change the rim of the steering wheel of a fully assembly vehicle to satisfy the aesthetic wishes of the automobile consumer without replacing an entire steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,484 teaches a steering wheel assembly including a detachable rim part and a central hub which are connected through linking mechanisms; the primary object of this prior art document is to provide a rim that can easily be removed for security purposes.